This invention relates to accessories for hand tools and methods of manufacturing same; and, more particularly, it relates to an accessory for hand tools that removably stores multiple bits and that removable mounts onto a portion of a hand tool or storage rack for tools and portions thereof and methods for manufacturing same.
Many current vinyl type hand tool storage devices are manufactured by dipping a series of hot pins into room temperature vinyl material. There are a few devices that are molded in an enclosed mold. These devices are not made by pulling the cores in the plane 90.degree. degrees from the dip direction. This means that these devices have the drawback that they cannot be attached or connected to another tool or tool holder unless the tool or tool holder unto which the device is connected points in the same direction as the bits in the holder. The devices also have the draw back that if tools of a different size and shape are attached to these devices, the resulting combination tool holder/tool/device would have an aesthetically unpleasing look and/or would be difficult to store in a tool box.
Socket rails that are used to store sockets are sold in the hundreds of thousands of units annually. However, the trend is to use more screws in new cars and other products than bolts and the like. There is a need for a device to add value and features to today's socket rails and other tools and to satisfy the need to have various types of driver bits available for the repair and maintenance of an automobile and other products. There is a need for a low cost vinyl bit and/or tool holding block that attaches or connects directly by a friction fit or other means of connection in a manner that provides ease of access to a wide variety of tool bits and the like.
It is an object of the present invention to meet the needs of the market and solve the problems in the market place associated with currently existing devices.